


Midnight City Chronicles.

by Jason_Jay_C



Series: Before the universe died, there was you [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Ambiguity, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Detective Noir, Detectives, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_Jay_C/pseuds/Jason_Jay_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnight City/Imaginary City crossover AU</p><p>Spades Slick is the top mobster in Midnight City and he rules like a King. But lately, things have started to get curiously harder to control their game. The Felt is as stupid as always, that woman as scornful as ever... so what had rearranged the chess pieces? And what the hell is this mother-fucker doing with that stupid key and his stupid grin?!</p><p>((Previously Before the universe died, there was you))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The characters description and traits had some custom made touch, so don't be surprised when you suddenly think "Wait, he's blond?" or "What kind of name is Bathearst??" because it's all intentional. And if you're confused about the second one, well, he's an adorable kid and the name suited him!
> 
> I don't own PS, MC and HS obviously.

PROLOGUE – BIRTHDAY BASH

 

The first time Spades Slick cross upon a nuisance in one of his numerous plans, it involved an impromptu birthday bash.

 

In the universe where the ancient Troll civilization have been wiped out by the Reckoning, the planet savior was none other than the exiled Dersites led by one incredible, ambitious leader. Together they created a utopia of mobster noir theme and corruption. The city was created solely to cater their whims. The other survivors and exiles became their citizens and lived under their management, thus the Midnight City flourished.

 

Even after 100 years, the mobster group, the Midnight Crew stayed as the fearsome urban legend among the citizens. They still held control over most of the political games in the border, the law was below them, the banks were their pockets, and corruption was their way of ‘fun’. Here in this city, justice and peace was held by the mobsters: anyone trying to challenge the order will disappear: the mayor, the general, the teacher, the children; everybody. Moreover, the mobsters community preferred to work in the dark so no one could let their guards down for even a second: they could be mob, be killed, taken hostage… and bystanders would just leave them be.

 

Hidden deep in the heart of the City, among the darkness and humidity, behind a steel enforced door, the Midnight Crew lived the life of their dreams. Clubs Deuce, the smallest and the most chaotic member, could play with his explosive and chemical kit all he wanted, not to mention he was managing the R&D departments in the City. Hearts Boxcar, the brute of the Crew, was free to focus on things suited to the garden within his heart: like entertainment, cuisine and tourism sectors, also about cannibalism and the mobster networks.

 

For the second in command of the Crew, Diamonds Droog, he was truly the most violent among them even with his cold exterior. Manipulative, calculative, heartless and meticulous, he easily managed the City security and defense, the retails sectors for all his tailored suits as well as the control over the richest gambling establishments to pass his time. And last but not least, the leader Spades Slick who had once built up the Midnight City from mere dust. He was simply ambitious, dangerous and possessive of everything that was his, and this whole City belong to him. So when new adversaries appeared, like the Felt Mob, then revenge was his forte. He enjoyed heist and anarchy all the same and created numerous strategies and kept blueprints of every buildings in the City.

 

Referring back to the first paragraph, there was rarely any trouble when Slick proposed a heist. The Crew made sure to check on the best way possible to have a satisfying robbery and alternated between violent and hostage situation. One of his favourites was the bank heist. Every year Slick would plan to either steal money, gold, jewels or mortgage from the General Bank and used it to bribe away some of the rising ‘do-gooders’ just to shut them up. He used the mortgage for blackmailing though, it’s surprisingly efficient.

 

On the day of the Midnight Crew's annual bank robbery, everything was going according to the plan. All except one when the bitter and money cheapskate Bank Director, with his selfish stupidity of ignoring high security plans for his bank, had decided to surprisingly prepare a birthday bash for himself. Now, this situation was completely a one in a million occurrence that even Slick had not considered to put it in his back-up plan. It was later even made into a holiday festivity of the Director’s miraculous generosity by the citizens because heck, there was never a limit to make up new holidays.

 

For the Crew though, they were caught completely off guard when the simple stick-up and run were interfered by the Director bursting into the counter room and brought all the staff of the building along with him. Droog, who were stationed inside the room with Deuce, immediately contacted Slick who was in the getaway van 3 blocks away with Boxcar. What had been previously only 3 clerks and 2 guards with 10 customers had drastically changed to more than 50 people in the room. The exits were blocked, the Security General and even Town Mayor were present and therefore the Special Mobster Unit was also present. The robbery had to be postponed this year.

 

Cursing his luck, Boxcar and Slick drove back to the base. Droog and Deuce walked back together, one seething and one beaming, after an hour of eating cakes and receiving bonus coupons for their next transaction with the Midnight City Bank. It was certainly a miraculous bizarre day for them all, but they hardly believed the same thing would occur twice. Next time, Slick reminded himself to avoid a heist on birthdays.

 


	2. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course it's essential to have fireworks and a parade during New Year! 
> 
> So what could the Crew be planning to do on such a joyful festival?

CHAPTER 1: **NEW YEAR**

 

The second time the Midnight Crew had troubled with their plans was when they tried to sabotage the Midnight City New Year Parade. 

Like every other civilized society, the Midnight City celebrated New Year as one of the most celebrated festival of the year. Usually, during the New Year’s Eve, citizens took a holiday in order to prepare their houses in themes of green, purple and white for the several domestic competitions, food and game stands would be erected all along the Twilight Boulevard and strings of light will be scattered all around the city like stars. One of the attractions were the midnight parade in Twilight Boulevard where every establishments must participate to either promote their business or just for fun. The parade began only after the New Year fireworks had blasted off after midnight and continued on until morning. The next day would be a holiday simply to rest after the celebration. 

Back to the Crew, Spades Slick had already forgotten about the previous failed robbery. He was more preoccupied with ensuring all the patrolling cops were kept busy from his escape route (if anything went wrong, which was a slim) and strolled along to blend in with the others. He spent some time at the food stands to have some late night munchies and at the same time scout out the crowd. Obviously, the higher subsidized stands were either protected by mobsters for security or belonged to some lower gangs. The mobsters would probably pressure for more than 50% of the profit and those rich trashes were desperate enough to agree. He watched as money was quickly exchanged between a customer and a vendor and the number of the citizens flooding into the boulevard seemed endless. Slick munched on a corn dog in thought, maybe next year the Crew could open a stand too? That seemed fun. 

He finished up his food and dodged into a dark alley. He had put an extra effort to create this masterpiece of work so that the beloved citizens of Midnight City remember who actually rule the place. Slick climbed up a fire escaped all the way to the roof of the City Hall so he could pinpoint the firework source, the Communication Tower control centre and the security booth. Deuce had taken care of the fireworks, Droog was on standby at the control center to jam police frequencies and outside interference, and Boxcar had already infiltrated the parade car security booth. Now they were just waiting for the clock to strike midnight and also Slick’s signal through the walkie-talkie. 

 **5...**  

 **4...**  

 **3...**  

 **2...**  

Droog's voice crackled through the device. 

" _Slick, the controls have been tampered."_  

 **…1**  

"WHAT?!" 

Fireworks shot into the inky black sky and displayed beautiful images of fiery flowers and also one big 'HAPPY NEW YEAR MC!' which stayed the longest. As customs and tradition played out, each citizens took out their Yearly Cards, which consisted of four suited cards where they had written their past regrets, and threw it in the air. Among the roaring of the people’s cheers and cajoling at the display, Slick glared at the lit up, card-filled night sky as if both the fireworks and the stupid tradition were a huge mockery. 

This was not in his plan at all! Deuce should have launched a Midnight Crew theme fireworks which would have exploded and rained flame daggers down the parade. Even if that had failed, there should not be at all a firework: Droog would have cut out all the electricity and a chemical nerve gas would started to leaked into the boulevard. His walkie-talkie kept on buzzing with the sound of his Crew's distress. 

 _"Slick! The fireworks came from somewhere else! Here, it's busted!!!"_  

" _The Special Unit is here, Boss! I don't think I can hold them off much longer…"_  

_"Slick, we have been compromised from the start. We need to leave. Now."_

Slick barked an order to retreat and left the City Hall rooftop by sliding down the fire escape and followed the designated escape route. For every minutes passed, he created new unique curse phrase to commemorate this shitty evening. 

How _the bloody rusted knife wound_ could this had happened?! 

His new year had begun with a foul start, and he swore he will find the troublemakers and make them pay.

 


	3. No Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's a shame for what that didn't transpired during the New Year Parade, but of course, being a sharp mobster leader, Slick started to think that there's some foul play going on. Their first suspects are the Felts, which they could just handle them in another territory fight soon, and also since these weren't really their type of games.
> 
> So the Crew shifted to the next suspects, the Police or better known as Law Enforcement. Oh, how Slick got a plan for them...

CHAPTER 2: NO SURVIVORS

 

Three months after what they referred to as the worst New Year ever, Slick already had a list of troublemakers in his hand. The majority of the names inscribed there was of course, the Felt Mob's and only a number of the names are from the badges. Because let's be real, who in their right mind would go against the Crew? The Felts are stupid so they are always on the list.

 

What annoyed Slick as much from this list, was the fact that there were even names from the cops that worked under the Crew’s watchful eyes in the first place. They were many that had been cross listed after some ‘requirement’ observation and all that’s left were those who had gone astray from the Crew’s order once or twice and some justice and order enthusiast newbies. After a long thought on the punishment that must be dropped upon these people, Slick concluded that when one dye hits the milk then all of it will turn bad.

 

So he decided to punish the whole Midnight City law enforcement.

 

His plan this time, Slick had slipped three bombs each into the General of Defense office in the fourth floor, the Special Unit Bureau (in the pantry near the General’s office) and also in  the evidence room of the Principal Police Station. Triple layered explosions with low chance of survival. Just what the doctor ordered. Slick chuckled.

 

By order, Boxcar disguised himself as a buff janitor who clean the evidence room _(“No way, Boss. That won’t even work!”_ Boxcar had rebutted but what does he knows?) and then slipped in the false evidence box hidden in the cleaning trolley. Deuce would be a missing kid who managed to slip into the Special Unit bureau by ‘accident’ (“ _Should I be a girl and wear a wig 'cuz I don’t think kids have sideburns like mine…”_ Whatever floats your ambiguous boat, Deuce) and ‘curiously’ ransacked the pantry, then came little old Slick as a white bearded old coot searching for his long lost daughter.

 

All that’s left was Droog, being a classy fucker he is, he would request a meeting with the General of Defense to discuss some security measure required for a new casino he owned, the Royal Suit Casino and thus while the General get distracted from sheer intimidation and that’s when Droog leave a brief of cash with bombs in it. The plan was so perfect that Slick almost shed a tear of pride. After the execution of the plan, the Crew gathered together for a late lunch and started to eat only after Deuce was allowed to hit the kill button.

 

The base shook in the aftershock of the explosion but the four mobsters were eating and drinking as they normally did.

 

Above them, beyond the labyrinth of sewer and gas pipes, people were screaming, bystanders were bleeding and the once erect authority building was now a pile of burning debris. It was a nightmarish scene where the fire trucks and ambulance were late, the people were bleeding from the flying debris and no one could even asked ‘why this had happened?’ as it would be simply a moot question. They should have expected this in Midnight City.

 

As for the perpetrators, they ended their lunch with Boxcar's specially made coffee cake and went to rest in their respective quarters.

 

That night, Slick switched on the news on a black and white television in the common room and laid flat on the sofa. Just in time, the attack on the station was on and Slick's eyes widened. His venomous scream was heard throughout the base and the Crew came running. Slick had destroyed the television and his face was murderous.

 

"Our work was on the news…"

 

He started slow and soft, contradicting his rage.

 

"The reporter was interviewing a witness to the explosion. It was the fucking General of Defense himself!!"

 

Slick screamed and blindly threw knives towards the others. Droog expertly parried them with his cue stick. "Why was he referred to as a ‘witness’? If he survived then he would be a ‘survivor’." Droog calmly asked.

 

"There is **no survivor**! All of them are witnesses because NO ONE was in the building when it exploded!!!"


	4. Research Is Crucial

CHAPTER 3: RESEARCH IS CRUCIAL

 

The next day Minuit Gazette further explained to the Crew about the strange occurrence that had crushed Slick’s plan to smithereens.

 

Apparently, the station had received multiple emergency calls, all at the same time, of a robbery at the Royal Suit Casino. Due to Diamond Droogs confidential request for security, as well as the involvement of the richest class in the city legitimately speaking, patrol cars were dispatched immediately. The Special Unit Bureau then received an anonymous tip that a new mafia group was behind the robbery and also left to investigate. At about lunch time, a malfunction with the ventilation system, some said there were smoke released due to unknown fire, required all staffs to evacuate the building.

 

All this coincidental or planned events had perfectly emptied the building when the three tier C4 bombs detonated at 2:46 pm yesterday, where some staffs were still on their lunch hour. The police had investigated all the fake emergency calls, tips and the false malfunction alarm but gained no results. Someone had saved them and, to Slick, had completely waged a war with the Midnight Crew.

 

The poor gazette was shredded into pieces and left on the base floor. Slick hardly left his room for a week long.

 

After a week, the sealed door finally opened and Slick wasted no time. He gathered his Crew as they themselves had been doing their own researches. Deuce had investigated the log for the firework installation during the New Year and on the Bank Director's journal out of spite.

 

Boxcar had dug out information from the street rats and some mole within the force. Meanwhile, Droog had been socializing with the upper class events every night; gathering unusual clues.

 

Slick listened quietly as they report their findings.

 

"There was a last minute changes by the head of maintenance written in the log. Strange thing is, the writing was a bit different than his previous orders. _Funny_ thing is, the writing is similar to the one sponsoring the Bank Director's birthday party. I found this receipt in his diary under the name Prosper Solicitor which is a fake by the way."

 

"There's been some rumors spreading like wildfire among the wannabes. About some new mobster appearing and disappearing in Midnight City. They said this mobster boss had his hands on every little black trading we could imagine: you name it, he done it. Most claimed that he got these specially trained henchmen that are trying to overthrow him, by overthrowing us first. But these are still rumors. There are stupid ones like he’s a demon incarnated…"

 

"Interesting enough, the crowd has been uttering a lot about a secret agency that helped them investigate their personal worries. One said they looked too mundane to have any high expectations. But the result they gave was highly recommended. Unfortunately, they could only be contacted through a special set of numbers. None seemed to remember how they received the number in the first place."

 

Slick processed all the information quietly. A knife was unconsciously used to make a scratch on the table. Finally, he spoke.

 

"We're going to fish this fuckers out from their holes." He threw a green card which slid across the table gracefully. An invitation to the Felt Mansion signed by the beauty herself.

 

"We're not the only ones they're messing with… and this will be their undoing."


	5. Doctor's Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Felt Mob were sabotaged too? Now the Midnight Crew and the Felts are working together?? Wow, so not the point of the story, but let's just see how the chemistry between these two nemesis work?

CHAPTER 4: DOCTOR’S ORDER

 

A day later, the Midnight Crew found themselves dinner guests at the Felt Mob's table. The Felt Mansion was a huge gothic GREEN building at the edge of Midnight City. By some trick and territory wars in the past, the South-East part of Midnight City was taken by them and the only way Slick would ever get them back was to fight for it. Coming here now even, acting like a guest in his own City filled him up with hellish disgust. Crowbar, as the leader in charge of the Felts, welcomed them with less hostility as they all discussed about the new nuisances messing with their chessboard.

 

If the Midnights Crew base offered basic necessity to live, the Felt Mob mansion was lavished with luxury and useless amount of space. The hallway stretched on forever, they had passed at least 8 double cedar doors and 3 halls with staircases. It wasn’t the first time the Crew had been there, it’s just their first time observing the decoration and layout freely without having to anticipate an ambush at every corners. They finally arrived at the meeting room: a huge as fuck green room with a long rectangular table that was placed in the middle, right under a thousand lit candle chandelier.

 

The Mob had sat numerically on the long grand green table then followed by the Crew. Boxcar and Stitch made certain that Slick sat furthest away from Sn8wman, just in case. Experiences and opinions about the new problem were shared in order to devise the perfect plan to bait their common pests. For the first time in their mutual hatred, they were working together with efficiency. Slick barfed twice into Eggs' hat in disgust.

 

To sum it all up, the Felt have been getting orders to capture certain individuals but they had been crafty as hell and avoided the Felts effort almost all the time. And it was in a similar way that had happened to the crew where their plans were being attacked from every point they had planned. Crowbar had even said that, “It feels like they had known our plan even before we launch it,” And also about the fact that some of their mob were locked behind bars multiple times lately because of these individuals.

 

Slick shared with them a drop of his wisdom, “Your plan sucks, that's your problem there,” and later they discussed (argued) of the best possible way to catch these people. “Like, what are their names even??” Deuce had asked loudly and received a quick response from Clover, “Why bothered with their names, retard?!” Thus, the argument escalated, where Slick and Crowbar had to physically restrain Deuce and Clover respectively, until Droog cracked the table with his cue stick to reclaim order.

 

“Find a solution to catch these rats before I skewered each one of your severed limbs and feed it to the street orphans.”

 

As mundane as the threat sounded, they all knew Droog will follow through with it so they shut up and eventually developed a plot to capture their mutual enemy. “Speaking of orphans, there are a lot of them joining up the street thugs as of late,” Matchstick made the solemn comment among the noises to which Boxcar caught and replied offhandedly: “That wasn’t even a useful information much less like your useless ability.”

 

A static glare commenced between the two.

 

Deuce pondered on the thought, “I wonder why the parents don’t take care of their wrigglers properly? If I had a kid, I won’t let ‘em leave my sight, ever!” He puffed out in determination. Clover shot back angrily. “They’re orphans, voidhead! They got no people looking after them!” Itchy jumped into the outburst, “Besides-everyone-knows-being-in-gangs-paid-the-food-on-the-table-of-course-the-orphans-would-beg-to-be-thugs- that’s-how-we-get-underlings-free-food-comics-hah-bet-us-Felts-have-more-underlings-than-you-losers-!” His rambling was then smothered shut by Crowbar who suddenly gained a revelation.

 

“We got a new rising mob and a dubious detective agency to keep an eye out, an omitted variable we need to take into account is the side who holds all the money. This side will be the mob’s target and the one who employs the agency. It’s quite sensible, yes?” Crowbar addressed Slick for a feedback.

 

 “So we purposely allow these mobs to steal from then rich then let these rich snob hired the detectives to find the mob so we’ll catch both of ‘em hand in hand..? Are you really that retarded?” Spades Slick deadpanned. A chuckle came from Crowbar’s left.

 

Sn8wman looked at Slick with her mysterious dark smile. “Losing your head over a normal plan for once instead of your ridiculous drawing you called ‘strategy’ is so spoiled-like, Slick. You make my heart tingled.” The Felts tensed under the heavy tension that suddenly sprung. Slick hissed out with a sharp loathing smile. “Fuck then, _sorry_ to hear about that. Hope it stop beating soon, bitch.” Sn8wman chuckled as her hand gently rested on Crowbar’s arm. “I think using the _spoilt_ children as bait for the plan is a great idea, Crowbar.” She threw a smirk at the growling Slick, ignoring number 7’s reddened face.

 

“It’s a STUPID idea!! First, WHAT TYPE OF MOBS MAKE A LIVING OUT OF RANSOMS?! Second of, THERE ARE HUNDREDS OF AGENCY OUT THERE THAT WE NEED TO FILTER, and third, I’M NOT A FUCKING SPOILT KID!!” He shouted until his throat sore, then he pulled out a blue paper out of nowhere and began to plan. “Mobs don’t just take a hostage and be done with it, they think further. They’re a bunch of newbie so they’ll need protection. Then to filter the agencies…” As he rambled on, lost in his planning, Sn8wman stared at him wearing the same mysterious dark smile.

 

Later, the whole Felt and Crew offered a word or two for their ultimate super-secret combo plan. Sure, Slick had been shooting down ideas after ideas as he grew possessive over his plan. But at last, just as the final words were given to officially launch the plan, a bolt of green lightning flash throughout the dining hall. As it dissipated, a pristine white envelope was left in front of Slick.

 

The Mob kept silent.

 

It was a letter from the doctor.

 

_My dear guests and Felts,_

_I sincerely apologize for my absence during dinner. As a host, it is intolerable yet I had a more urgent matter that required my sole attention._

_Here, I would only like to give all of you a small advice. The people you seek are not the people you could erase. One of them is valuable for future mishaps. And I am obliged to step in when I deemed it as a must._

_Have a wonderful evening and please do restrain from dirtying the carpet again, Slick._

_Your host,_

_Doc Scratch_

 

The Crew left the mansion shortly after agreeing to meet again for further discussion with Crowbar. On the way back, as they rode their sleek black luxury car, unlike their getaway cars, Slick ignored his nail-scratched face to savor the rare satisfaction of Snowman's bleeding lips from their after-meeting beat down. In his hand, he unconsciously thumbed the letter he begrudgingly kept with a sense of foreboding.

 

He needed to settle with these nuisances soon; to hell with Doc Scratch’s advice.


End file.
